


Little Star

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childbirth, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elvish Medicine, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Legolas goes into labor and gives birth to He and Gimli’s daughter





	Little Star

Gimli awoke to an empty spot next to him in the bed he shared with his husband. 

“Legolas!” He called in alarm, sitting up straight immediately. The night was still in full bloom. What reason Legolas would have to stray from his side, Gimli had no idea.

“Rest, my love.” 

The dwarf breathed a long sigh of relief when his beloved elf’s gentle voice caressed his ears. 

“I was only stretching my legs.” Legolas reassured Gimli as he walked, still as gracefully as ever, from their private balcony in the next room over. Even as pregnant as he was now, Legolas was still able to move about like a pretty white swan on the shores of the long lake.

“Ye should be the one restin’.” Gimli grumbled, jumping down from their bed and hurrying to help Legolas across the room, though he truly did not need the assistance. 

“You should not worry for me so.” Legolas told his husband, sitting down on the edge of their bed once Gimli had led him back to it. “I am not ill or wounded.”

“No, but yer in a very delicate condition still.” Gimli insisted. “I like to know where ye are, where yer goin’...I worry for the both of ye...”

Legolas only smiled and beckoned Gimli closer so that he could kiss him. “You shall worry no longer once this night has passed.”

Gimli drew back from the kiss when he heard that, alarm bells ringing in his head once more. “What does that mean?” He asked, his eyes wide with fright.

Legolas placed his hands over his rounded middle. “My labor has begun.” He told Gimli. “My waters were broken not but an hour ago.”

“Legolas!” Gimli gasped, astounded that he had not been woken sooner. “Ye didn’t tell me! Why?”

“I am well for now.” Legolas answered. “She will not be born for quite awhile. We have time.”

“I need to wake yer father...” Gimli began to say before Legolas shook his head and took his husband’s hands into his.

“Look at me, Gimli. I am not in pain. Everything will be fine.” He told the panicked dwarf. “Rest here with me now. If I should feel any pain, I will tell you. We will wake Ada then.”

Gimli wanted to act now but he did not want to upset Legolas. Not now.

“Fine then.” He agreed, climbing back into their bed with his husband and snuggling as close to him as he could get without squishing their unborn child. 

Legolas, surprisingly, was able to sleep for quite some time, even when Gimli could feel the muscles in his beloved’s abdomen tighten beneath his hand with a contraction. 

He did not cry out, or grunt, or groan. He simply staid at peace, slumbering on through the first few hours of labor without the slightest sign of discomfort.

The Elves truly were a magnificent race.

Gimli had witnessed his uncle Oin assist at a few birthings when he was just a little dwarfling himself. Though even at such a young age then he could recall now the screams of pain that came from the dwarf mothers who endured the agonizing process.

Yet here was his own sweet husband, his beautiful eyes of sapphire gently closed, and his breathing soft, free of any strain. It was a baffling sight but a welcome one as well. 

Gimli was quite glad that Legolas would not see the pain that came with the delivering of dwarvish children. 

“We can wake Ada now, meleth.” 

Gimli blinked, his attention brought back immediately as Legolas stirred from his sleep. 

“Does it hurt then?” He asked his husband, gently taking Legolas’ hand into his own.

“Yes.” The Elvish prince confirmed, slowly sitting up in their bed then and carefully getting to his feet. “Yes it hurts now. Find my robe. I will walk with you to Ada’s chambers. He will be less angry then.”

Gimli nodded and hurried to fetch Legolas’ long white night robe. Once his husband was properly clothed, they walked hand in hand through the winding halls of Mirkwood until they came to the royal chambers of King Thranduil.

“Legolas?” The guards on duty looked to the prince with concern, as his face clearly showed his pain now.

“Nín hên innas suila men hi.” The laboring elf replied as he held his husband’s hand tightly in his own.

Thranduil’s guards opened the doors and ushered the couple in quickly.

Gimli helped Legolas to sit down near the warm hearth while one guard went to wake the king. 

“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, Gimli.” Legolas assured his husband, leaning back against the armchair he was sitting in and closing his eyes again to try and rest. 

This time, though, his eyelids tightened and his breaths came in rushed, deep waves. 

He was in pain now. Gimli could tell.

“Yer not alright, are ye?” He asked, once again in a panic. “Yer hurtin’ terribly!”

“Gimli...” Legolas spoke softly before the King came quickly from his bedchamber, his long scarlet robes flowing behind him as he rushed to his son. 

“Nín bain hên!” Thranduil cried, distress overtaking his normally stoic face as he looked back to his guards once more. “Bring the midwife!” He commanded them. 

The two elves bowed and hurried from the room as Thranduil came to kneel before his son, pushing Gimli aside as he did so. “The contractions?” He asked his child. “How badly do they pain you?”

“They are getting stronger.” Legolas admitted, still squeezing Gimli’s hand tight even though his father had shoved the dwarf over in his hurry to get to his child’s side. “Ada, I think the time is nearing...”

“Breathe.” Thranduil spoke gently to his son. “Gentle and deep.”

“Yer doin’ just fine, luv.” Gimli spoke then, trying his best to comfort his elf. 

“Come, my son, if you can stand.” Thranduil said then, carefully helping Legolas to his feet. “We must prepare your bath.”

Gimli scrunched his nose up at the suggestion. “Bath?” He questioned the king. “What’s he need a bath fer?”

“Elven children are born into water.” Thranduil explained briefly as he helped Legolas to walk back to his private bathing chamber. He didn’t believe the prince would be able to make it all the way back to his own pool to deliver the child, so the king’s would have to do.

“Legolas, undress.” Thranduil told his son. “Help him, dwarf. I will prepare the water.” 

Once they had managed to get Legolas out of his night robes and into the pool, things began to move much quicker.

The midwife arrived, a handful of healer maidens at her back to assist, and they all set about trying to lessen any pain Legolas was feeling.

One fed him a spoonful of freshly ground herbs, another had him drink a clear, sticky looking liquid from a large silver chalice. The third sat at near the prince’s head, rubbing his shoulders and speaking some sort of spell over him. 

Whatever they were doing, Gimli was thankful for it. Legolas seemed to be at peace once more as he rested in the pool’s warm water.

The midwife herself stepped into the pool as well, without removing her own robes, and carefully spread Legolas’s legs so that she could see to deliver the child.

Gimli swallowed down his own fear and held tightly still to his husband’s hand.

“Not much longer now.” He spoke softly to Legolas, while Thranduil reassured his son with his own elvish words of encouragement. 

Legolas seemed to be in a trance like state now, as the third healer maiden continued to recite her enchantments over him. 

“I see the child’s head.” The midwife spoke after a long while of quiet and nothing. 

Legolas tensed, though he still seemed to be in a very peaceful state. His body had taken over for him, and it wasn’t long before Gimli and Thranduil could see the child’s bright red hair resting between her mother’s legs.

“That’s it?” Gimli asked the midwife, utterly amazed. His heart began to pound hard in his chest as he watched his child’s shoulders come then.

“She is here.” The midwife said with a smile then as she helped to pull the tiny newborn out the rest of the way.

Legolas let out a small cry at the very end, and the baby began to scream as well once she had been placed into her mother’s waiting arms.

Thranduil kissed the top of his son’s head. “She is beautiful, Legolas.” He told his child. “You have done well.”

Legolas was once again aware of all things around him and he looked over his shoulder to Gimli with tears in his eyes. “She has her father’s hair.” He told his husband as he wept with joy.

“Aye.” Gimli chuckled, moving in closer to kiss Legolas and to see their newborn daughter closer. “An’ she’s got yer pointy little ears.”

Legolas looked down tiredly to the wailing babe and carefully he kissed her soft little forehead. 

“Glimmer, nin pîn elen...” He whispered. “You are loved beyond words, my child.” 

.....

Translations 

Nín hên innas suila men hi - My child will greet us now

Nín bain hên - My beautiful child 

nin pîn elen - My little star


End file.
